Forming pictures from separate picture elements of such a size that they cannot be resolved by the human eye at the normal viewing distance is generally known, for example from newspaper printing. The grey tone of the individual picture elements is determined, for example, by the size of a black dot against the bright background of the picture element. Thus, although only two intensity values, namely black or white, are available, it is also possible, to display intermediate values or grey shades.